Kaganiec
Kaganiec - przedmiot używany przez wikingów do poskramiania smoków. Pojawia się on w filmach Jak wytresować smoka, Jak wytresować smoka 2, a także w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków oraz Race to the Edge. Wygląd W zależności od gatunku smoka, dla którego przystosowany jest kaganiec, może on mieć rozmaite kształty, a także metody i materiały jego wykonania. Do tej pory poznano tylko pięć rodzai kagańców:thumb|200px|right|Kaganiec dla [[Nocna Furia|Nocnej Furii]] *Kaganiec dla Nocnej Furii przypomina zwykły pasek, owijający pysk smoka. Pas ten wykonany jest ze skóry, zaś spinająca go klamra z metalu. Pozwala ona na regulację zacisku kagańca. Dodatkowo, do krępowania smoka używa się drewnianej "obroży", która skutecznie krępuje ruchy zwierzęcia. Taki kaganiec uniemożliwia Nocnej Furii otwarcie pyska i strzał plazmą. *thumb|200px|right|Kaganiec dla [[Gromogrzmot|Gromogrzmota]]Kaganiec dla Gromogrzmota jest dosyć szeroki i z całą pewnością ciężki, gdyż w całości wykonany jest z metalu. W jego dolnej części znajdują się skórzane pasy, mocujące kaganiec do szczęki smoka. Kaganiec ten uniemożliwia zwierzęciu otwarcie pyska, a co za tym idzie, wydobycia ogłuszającego, bardzo niebezpiecznego ryku. *thumb|200px|right|Kaganiec dla [[Gronkiel|Gronkiela]]Kaganiec dla Gronkiela, pod względem budowy, przypomina kaganiec dla współczesnego psa. Z pewnością jest bardzo ciężki, gdyż w całości wykonany jest z metalu. Kaganiec ten uniemożliwia smokowi otwarcie pyska i strzału lawą. thumb|200px|right|Kaganiec dla [[Śmiertnik Zębacz|Śmiertnika Zębacza]]thumb|200px|Kaganiec [[Marazmora]] *Kaganiec dla Śmiertnika Zębacza, jest w kształcie koła i podobnie jak każdy kaganiec, jest wykonany z metalu. Aby poprawnie pełnić swoją funkcję, musi być założony smokowi tuż za oczami. Dzięki czemu, zwierzę może otworzyć pysk na tyle żeby złapać oddech. Jednak przedmiot ten uniemożliwia mu użycie ognia. *Kaganiec dla Marazmora, pod względem budowy przypomina współczesny kaganiec dla psa. Zakładany jest on na całą głowę smoka i jest w całości wykonany z metalu. Kaganiec ten w przeciwieństwie do innych posiada dwa kołowroty do regulacji i mały otwór dzięki któremu zwierzę może uwalniać swoją mgłę, aby było to możliwe ktoś musi zacisnąć mocowanie obok szyi, powodując uwolnienie mgły podciśnieniem. Znaczenie Kagańce zakłada się smokom głównie po to, by nie mogły ziać ogniem i nie stanowiły zagrożenia. Są one bardzo skuteczne, ponieważ zostały starannie dopasowane do kształtu pyska danego smoka. Pojawienie się Pierwszy z wymienionych kagańców pojawia się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka. Stoick Ważki rozkazał swoim sługom skrępować Szczerbatka, by nie mógł uciec podczas podróży do Smoczego Leża. Kaganiec ten był łatwy do zdjęcia, w przeciwieństwie do reszty więzów, a smoka uwolnił Czkawka. Kaganiec Gromogrzmota pojawia się w serialowym odcinku Jak sobie wybrać smoka, gdy Stoick Ważki usiłował wytresować schwytanego przez siebie Thornada. Mężczyzna założył mu kaganiec, by ten nie mógł go ugryźć ani ryczeć. Później jednak przedmiot ten uniemożliwił Gromogrzmotowi walkę z dzikami, gdy stado wściekłych zwierząt zaatakowało jego oraz jego partnerkę. Stoick zdjął smokowi kaganiec, tym samym zyskując jego zaufanie. Kaganiec Gronkiela i Śmiertnika pojawia się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, kiedy to wierzchowce jeźdźców, wraz ze swymi właścicielami (z wyjątkiem Szczerbataka i Czkawki, którzy znajdują się w Smoczym Sanktuarium) zostają schwytani przez ludzi Drago Krwawdonia. Jednak jeźdźcy zdołali uciec, a co z tym idzie, zaczęli uwalniać swoje smoki. Astrid uwalnia wtedy Sztukamięs, która ma na sobie właśnie owy kaganiec, a Eret uwalnia Wichurę, która również ma założony ów przedmiot. Kaganiec dla Marazmora pojawia się w Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata w odcinku Szpony i topory (część 2), gdzie został on założony schwytanemu przedstawicielowi tego gatunku przez Smoczych Łowców. Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Przedmioty z filmów